rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ruby Rose/@comment-27614873-20170226175932/@comment-4010415-20170226193825
Cinder's eyes were always that color and didn't change after she got part of the Fall Maiden powers nor the complete Fall Maiden powers, so eye color has nothing to do with Maiden powers. Ozpin's group was even going to try to transfer the powers to Pyrrha, who had green eyes, so it doesn't matter what color their eyes were before getting the Maiden powers either. The energy around her eyes actually doesn't look exactly the same as the energy around Cinder's or Amber's eyes. Cinder and Amber got small flames around their eyes, and the closest they got to being shaped like wings was almost like butterfly wings. Meanwhile, Ruby had huge things of energy that looked more like huge sweeping feathered wings that turned into just a big swirl of white light. People with silver eyes are referred to as Silver-Eyed Warriors. And I'm pretty sure that, if Ruby was a Maiden, Qrow would've just come right out and said it in the volume 3 finale. He would've been like "You're a Maiden. *Tells her the story about the Maidens* Specifically, you're the Spring Maiden." Instead, he went "Silver eyes. That's a really rare trait. Legend has it that people with silver eyes are destined to live the life of a warrior. They were the best of the best, and it's said that even a single look from one of these warriors could strike a Grimm down." Even in volume 4, when he told RNJR about the Maidens, when Ruby asked why Tyrian was after her, he said it was because of her silver eyes and the fact that she could use her eyes. If she was a Maiden, his answer would've been "Because you're one of the Maidens, and they finally noticed because you used your powers for the first time." But nope, silver eyes. And... if Ruby was the Spring Maiden and had some tell-tale sign of being such, then Qrow wouldn't have been asking Raven for any info about where the Spring Maiden is. To be quite honest, it's entirely possible that the Spring Maiden is in Raven's bandit tribe. Think about how Qrow and Raven's conversation went. I'll paraphrase: Qrow: You have someone pretty powerful on your side. Raven: We didn't know the Grimm would show up that fast. Qrow: I'm not talking about the Grimm, and I'm not talking about you either. Raven: *Suddenly looks up, her eyes opening wider. Turns to Qrow* If you don't know where the Relic is, I'm leaving. Qrow: *Stops her* I don't know where the Spring Maiden is either, but if you do, you should tell me. Raven: *Dodges the question and leaves* I can tell you what made Neo scared of Raven: the fact that Raven landed a hit on her. Neo's fighting style involves getting close to her enemy, dodging and blocking all of their attacks, hitting them when they leave an opening, and redirecting their momentum. However, Raven was so fast that Neo barely dodged her first attack and then got hit by her second attack. Raven's sword is so long that Neo doesn't stand a chance at getting close enough to hit her. So, Neo, being the smart girl that she is, decided she couldn't win and left. V2e11 neo dodges raven.png|Neo barely dodges the first attack V2e11 raven hits neo.png|Neo gets hit by the second attack Tai is still a Huntsman. He just tends to teach at Signal instead of going on missions, but in the beginning of volume 3, Ruby said Tai was starting to go on missions again. It's like how Oobleck teaches history class at Beacon, but he told Ruby that he's a Huntsman. If Oobleck still counts as a Huntsman, than so does Tai. And they are making volume 5. They already announced a while back that volume 5 will come out this fall. Also, thank you. ^^ I thought it'd be fun to edit what her sign says and saw that it was perfect for the "deal with it" sunglasses.